Far Cry Of Hope
by Rurple101
Summary: RE-EDITING Bella is club singer and hasn't been with anyone - until she meets the man of her dreams. But then she disapears for 7 years and they reunite and Bella's got a daughter - what will happen? All Human Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Checking In

**_Prologue_**

Pain, hurts. Emotive flickers past my eyes like a flame. Reality is pain - Pain hurts - and so I live in reality, causing the pain, hurt and even sorrow towards myself. 4 Years...4 horrible years - alone and unwanted - my career in safe hands, my personal life is living hell or reality as I name it. I think back to the months I was happily and blissfully at ease - but that's all gone now, along with my handsome lover.

* * *

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 1: Checking In**

**EDWARD POV**

"Hello, I made a reservation earlier this afternoon."

"Certainly - Your name?"

"Cullen - Edward Cullen."

"Well Mr Cullen, your room is No.87 and your luggage should be up there already." The receptionist said, handing me my key, receipt and ect. "We hope you enjoy your stay." she pouted - _aww_ she looked cute.

I smiled briefly at her - "Thanks" - and walked to the elevators, got in and pressed the button 'UP'.

It was on the 3rd floor that a group of people got in. They pressed the 'DOWN' button to my displeasure. The little pixie-like girl turned to me and asked "You coming tonight sir?" she giggled.

I sighed. "Where?" I asked.

"Why - to DanceNation - it's in the hall at the hotel tonight! And our Izzybelle is competing! She's a really good singer! You look like you need some fun !" She fluttered.

I shrugged - _why not_? "Alright, then I'll go."

The elevator doors opened and I was greeted by the sight of the ground floor..._again_.

"My name's Alice, by the way and I'll see you then!" she giggled again and dragged the two boys with her out of the doors. A few seconds later, they closed and I jabbed the 'UP' button again.

_Had I just agreed to go to a party/ competition by a complete stranger?_ I better call my brothers to come as well. The doors opened on the 6th floor, I stepped out smartly and walked to room No.87, put the key in, turned it and went inside.

The luxury suite was massive, a designer looking kitchen in the corner, a giant HD plasma television in the middle with surrounding sofas and seats. To the opposite side was a door and I went through it. I found the master bedroom - my room with the biggest bed I had ever seen in my life. To the left was en suite bathroom and you knew it was classy, when they had mints on the pillows.

I got my cell out of my briefcase and called _'Emmett'_ and waited. He answered on the 15th beep when I was about to hang up.

"Dude, what the _fuck_ were do doing?" I asked, disbelieved.

He grunted. "Well I am most sorry for messing up with your precious time, Eddie!" He mocked me.

Then he went serious. "Y'know I was kind of in the middle of asking Rosie out. Dude - not cool!" He seemed disappointed.

"_Fucks_ sake - it's easy!" I grunted back "Don't make it awkward - quick and easy like ripping of a band-aid. Just say _'Hey Rosalie - wanna hang out sometime_?' If she says yeah then suggest like a movie or bowling or anything!"

_How many times had I explained this to him?_

"Ok bro! Calm down! Got the advice. Whaddit you want anyways?"

I laughed - typical Emmett. "Well y'know I had a conference in Seattle..?"

He paused - "Yeeah? - If you asking me out, I'll totally kill you Ed!" I laughed along with him.

"Nope, not doing that bro, I was here and somebody suggested to me that there's a party here around 8. You can make that from Forks can't you?" He thought for a moment. "Hang on!" I waited but I could still hear him...

"Hey Rosalie? Want to go to a party in Seattle tonight? Starts around eight?" He asked nervously.

I heard a girl giggle. "Really? Your asking me out Emmy? You are so _sweet_! Of course!, drop me home and I can get ready."

He has scored. I grinned as _'Emmy'_ continued. "Ok, I'll just reply to my brother, and then drop you home." He came to the phone then.

"Yeah - We're coming!" I grinned wider. "Ok, see you soon Emmy!" I hung up before he could reply. That would teach him to call me Eddie all the time.

I then called _'Jazz'_ and he was quicker. "Hello?" came a very gloomy Jasper.

_ God's Teeth!_ "Jazz, are you telling me - Your still hung up on Irina?" He sighed deeply, sounding more like a gust of wind.

"I loved her bro! I miss her so _much_! I'd do anything to get rid of the heartbreak!"

I pretended to act dumb. "Come to a party tonight - in Seattle - it's at the hotel I'm in and I have a luxury suite which has 4 bedrooms - you could rave into the night and find yourself another sexy girl to be with!" I was talking how Jasper knew he needed to be talked to like.

He seemed to perk up. "Ok, then - what time do you want us to meet you?" He reminded me a lot of the girl who I had met in the elevator.

"Well, I finish my day of work around 6:30 tonight. Meet me in the foyer around..7ish ok? I'll come downstairs and escort you up."

He sighed a sigh of relief. "You're the best bro Edward!" I grinned.

"I know" I said. "By the way - Emmett's bringing Rosalie so we can't be left out can we?"

I gossiped, sounding more like an 13 year old girl. There was a silence when he said "_Finally_ - you don't realise how _fucking_ much he's been saying about his 'Roasykinns'. Esme even got tired of it as he sounded like a girl moaning about it. Carlisle even offered to paint his bedroom pink. Emmett didn't appreciate the gesture much."

I laughed. Typical Emmett - he was actually the youngest of us brothers. I was the eldest brother and I was 20, nearly 21. Jasper was 19 - dropping out of college early and staying at the family home in Forks, along with the baby brother Emmett - who was 18. I hung up and decided to finish off some important paperwork before my siblings were due to arrive.

It was half past 7 and they were both late. I had been hovering around the foyer for nearly half an hour and the receptionist seemed to enjoy my presence. I walked over to her and causally asked her

"I heard there was a party/competition tonight in the hotel?" she smiled warmly up at me from her seat. She nodded as she spoke.

"Yes Mr Cullen - The DanceNation applied an application to hire out the hall for these next 2 weeks." She continued smiling.

Why had she told me all her _freaking_ life story? Sounded like it to me. I shrugged.

"Thanks anyway. I'm just waiting for my brothers to arrive." Her eyes widened.

"Are _they_ checking in?" her work mode came in.

"Their sharing my suite with me - I'd appreciate it if you didn't charge me - their only here for a few nights."

I winked as I flirted at her. She looked down and answered "My lips are sealed." I leaned forward.

"Just the way they should stay." I winked and her face turned pink.

I turned round to see a familiar Jeep pull out through the glass doors. I walked out of the doors and leaned against the wall of the hotel. Emmett got out and walked round the Jeep to open the door for Rosalie.

She was very pretty - but not _my_ pretty - She was blonde - golden blonde and her long curls fell almost to her shoulders.

I smiled openly at them as they noticed me there. Emmett grinned widely and walked towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "Cheers _dude_!" into my ear. He let me go and I patted him on the back

"Good - well at least you can face the big wide world _Emmy_! Mom always knew you'd hate the pink bedroom idea." He glowered at me but Rosalie giggled.

I shock her hand and introduced myself "Hey - I'm Emmett's big brother, Edward. Nice to meet you Rosalie." She turned pink.

Then she looked at Emmett - he nodded, then she grabbed his hand - _dear lord._

Just as we were going to go inside - a horn honked. It was _Jasper_! Jasper parked his motorbike on the curb and embraced me and Emmett. He said Hi to Rosalie and went to park his _'Lola'_ in the underground private car park.

He rejoined us and we went upstairs to the suite. Rosalie went into her room and took AGES getting ready. Jasper and I seemed intent on taking the piss out of _'Emmy'_ while she was getting ready.

He had dressed himself in his favourite shirt and jeans. He even combed his messy hair. I shock my head - "Em - it's never gunna work" I muttered.

He jumped and had a mini panic attack. Instead I gelled his hair, seeing as I was a gel expert in the family. I made it look simple. Jasper knew what he was doing - he had a soft cushion of sandy blonde hair, which he kept smooth. _That's_ why it was so easy, during high school, when he'd got laid the night before when he came down for breakfast - so his girls could mess it up for him. Hmm.

My bronze and special hair naturally never laid straight like Jasper and Esme liked that for me - Emmett's could if you forced but mine never did. That's when I got into gel-ing my hair before going out. My spikes - made me feel more masculine. It also helped that I went to the gym every other day to keep in shape. I wore my leather jacket as per usual and jeans, with my new sneakers.

We were all waiting for Rose when the room phone rang. I answered it. "_Hello_?"

"Hello? Is this Room No.34? Because if so, Rodger - please _fucking_ let me in!"

"Nope - this is room No.87 - wrong number. Bye."

"Oh my god - I'm so sorry! Bye"

"Nah it's ok. See ya."

She hung up. Jasper gave me a look. "Who was that? You avoiding someone?" I shrugged - "No - some girl demanding the guy in room No.34 to let her in."

"Oh right." and then this was the time that Rosalie made her grand entrance. I had to admit she looked pretty hot - she wasn't wearing anything fancy like posh - She had some bright red lip-stick and a short dark red mini-dress, which went down to her thigh.

I glanced at Emmett - he seemed gob smacked. She walked over to him and he held her hand. "You look great Rose!" he whispered- but loud enough for us to hear. Jasper and I failed to keep a straight face and it was halfway across the foyer that we burst into laughter.

We went across to the hall, opened the door and went in. It was _manic_ inside! Full music raving and loads of flashing bright lights. People danced like mad and quite a few had even started dancing on the stage, like in the X Factor. This _wasn't_ a nation television show - just something for the hotel. _Great_.

About an hour after we got in, after a few drinks of coke - I spotted the girl from the elevator dancing with the two other boys and another female. Jasper seemed to have spotted them as well. I nudged him - "The small pixie-like one was the girl who told me about the party in the he first place. Try hitting on her."

He looked afraid - "Huh?"

I sighed "You wanna get over that bitch - try hitting on other girls!" I explained, exasperated.

He nodded. "Ok" and he handed me his drink and strode steadily into the crowd towards her.

I sipped my coke - _waiting_.

* * *

**This is only me re-writing as my spelling was up the wall and at the end I shall add a new shiny chapter xx**


	2. Chapter 2: BronzeHaired Stranger

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 2: Bronze-Haired Stranger**

**BELLA POV**

After my unexpected visit from Alice - my agent - informing me that I could start my gigs at the hotel tonight, I had to get over my hangover from the night before.

The guy I vaguely remember talking to, _wasn't_ in my room and even when I went for a walk round the block for 10 minutes, I caught no sight of him and ectera.

I stopped at my normal stop - Jake was waiting for me. "Hey gorgeous!" he said, his normal every morning greeting.

"I'm alright, just gimme a tea today Jake, I got a gig tonight." His eyes widened.

"Really? Dude spill!" He stopped mopping the floor and came and sat at my table. Another waiter served me my tea, I thanked them and then said

"Well, your welcome to come along there Jake - The Maghkiol Hotel - just round the block, Y'know the one I've been staying there recently and now they finally said I can do a gig. I won't be singing my own songs, just y'know - re-writes of other ones. I think I'm doing _'You belong with me'_ and _'Ego'_ tonight."

"Can I invite my mates? I can invite the kids too if you want." he chuckled. I laughed as well.

"Maybe the kids are too young for that kind of action, Jake - it's a gig with booze and girls in short, tight clothing. How is Leah by the way?" Leah was Jacob's wife and mother of the kids.

She usually had problems in her knee, which meant that Jake had to run the restaurant all by himself and hire a babysitter.

He blew out a gust of wind, his husky scent filled with pity. "I don't really understand the makings of it Bella, but it looks like she has arthritis in her knee tendon, which is holding her upper and lower knee together."

I put my tea down then - talking about body parts isn't good when you're eating. He noticed my discomfort. "You did ask, Bella." he chuckled again.

I mock glared at him and got up. "I better get going Jake, my peeps are arriving tonight and I need to go greet them - see ya around!"

He rose too, "Good day Bella." I plugged in my iPod again and set off jogging back to the hotel.

It was half past 7 when the knock on the door came. I opened it to find Alice in her party gear (Black leggings and a bright neon orange jumpsuit) and her two bodyguards by her side.

It was rumoured that she's worth _billions_. (Hehe good things she's my agent!) Which is why she has Boris and James to protect her. They were wearing their normal black leather jackets and jeans. My make-up artist Jane decided that dark blue glitter would be my theme tonight. I wore some simple dark black jeans, the best quality - Jane quoted and a low ridding midnight blue top with bright white diamond stud earrings with bracelets and necklaces to match. I wore high heels with straps. She stepped back to admire her work.

"You look fab-u-lass!" she sighed. I grinned "Thanks Jane - sweetie, your a _superstar_!" I hugged her and we walked downstairs.

The place was completely heaving and mental. I quickly marched to near the back of the stage. I was to sing at least three songs tonight. I was doing re-writes of the songs other artists had done. I wasn't happy but well I was to do this to get people in the mood. Like my songs weren't good enough. I wasn't really what you called famous, international...yet. I was just a simple club singer to start of. I didn't enjoy it much but...it's a start I suppose. At least people looked out to me and remembered me. I was on the right track.

Alice had chosen the songs I was to start with (with a little hints I made on the way - there was always a certain song she'd choose and I so wasn't gunna sing.) I was to open up with _'Chocolate Love'_ by SNSD.

Thankfully I was able to sing the ENGLISH version as it was originally a Japanese song, I think. I grabbed my mic-set, put it on, and seized my Gucci dark black sunglasses. It was meant to bring a mysterious element to my performance, I was told. I walked onto the blacked out stage and took my position. The loudspeaker came on as the curtain came up:

"Ladies and Gentlemen - the Maghkiol Hotel is very proud to announce our new club-singer, the one and only..._Izzybelle_!"

The whole room started to cheer as the curtain came finally up and the music started, I lifted my glasses as I sang and danced my way into history:

The song ended and immediately went onto my next chosen song, 'Sweet Dreams My L.A. ex' by Rachel Stevens.

I paused at the end of the song and took a breather. The audience seemed happy of my singing but at least they weren't booing. They waited for me to say something; I panted slightly and grabbed my bottle of water behind one of the speakers. I giggled nervously into the microphone. "Urmm, Hi everyone, as you heard I'm _Izzybelle_. I hope I entertain you all well tonight. I will also be performing for you for the next 5 nights, so you're stuck with me."

A few men cheered then. "I'm now going to continue singing, but my third song; I've decided that I will have a personal request. Anything from Lady Gaga to Britney Spears I can accept. So...any requests?"

Alice and James went into the crowd with their handheld microphones and I wanted nervously on the stage - a few men called out for me to do the rest of the gig naked, another few asked for me to pole dancing. Then a man asked a suitable request. I couldn't see him very well, but I defiantly saw a few strands of a strange, alluring bronze hair.

"Can you sing Taylor Swift?" he asked.

"Yes I can - which song?" I replied.

'You belong with me' " he replied as well as blushing. I smiled warmly and nodded my head. James motioned to the stereo guy and the music started playing. I was glad that song was chosen; I loved the way Taylor wanted this boy, her friend even, to ask her out, ditching his bitch girlfriend. I sang more openly, more confidently than the other two songs.

I bowed deeply and looked at the man who suggested the song but he was gone. I sighed and realised that everyone and I mean everyone was clapping and standing up. The rest of that evening seemed pretty boring to me. Ok I sang the choices I decided to sing but when I was singing that request, it felt ... right. I seemed to have lost my sparkle in my eye. Everything had been normal I had decided to see if he was still there - and he hadn't been.

I went upstairs to my penthouse suite on the top floor. I had been living in this depressing hotel for nearly a month and one look was all it took for my sparkle to flare and then die. I sighed and unlocked my door. I turned and locked it and did the slide-lock as well. I didn't feel for visitors to congratulate me tonight. I got changed into my silk night dress and slid into my triple king-sized bed. I rolled over, still thinking of my bronze-haired stranger.


	3. Chapter 3: Edward's Dream

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 3: Edward's Dream**

**EDWARD POV**

"Can you sing Taylor Swift?" I asked. God I felt stupid like this. The glorious girl on the stage smiled warmly. "Yes, I can. Which song?" I smiled back nervously. " urm...'you belong with me'" I said, but ricdiculasly blushing at my words. She didn't laugh, she smiled even deeply and winked at me. The music started and the woman with the microphone walked away, Jasper's eyes still on her. I watched _Izzybelle_ as she sang. She really did light up the whole room, not with the bright lights and loud music.

Jasper knudged me, "Why don't you go and hit on her afterwards?" he said, repeacting my words. I glared at him. "Jazz, I cannot ask a famous singer out, she wouldn't even go out with me! Why would she intrested in me? A boring doctor would dosen't even live here in Seattle." He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, but I bet she dosen't live here either. She probelrly staying in the hotel, like you. She seemed happily enough after you suggested that song." I nodded "Yeah but its proberly her favoraite or one of her favoraites?" I shock my head "Jazz, please stop it, its not worth trying to cheer me up while I'm here." I walked away towards the bar, desprate to drown my sorrows, which I shouldn't of been doing.

I left the hall, 20 minutes before the end of the gig, I hadn't decided to, but Jasper and Emmett decided so. We hadn't seen much of him but he came from the crowd, with his arm round Roaslie's waist, and one quick look at Jasper, they had dragged me off to our room. We got upstairs and they dropped me on my bed, then closed my bedroom door. I heard a giggle and Jasper saying "Night guys!" I called back "Night you three!" and I got up, stripped to my boxers, put my shirt on and sank into my bed. I turned to my bedside alarm clock. It was half past midnight - shit. And I was kinda pissed. I shouldn't of...no - it was good that I went to that party. If I hadn't, I would of never heard that mysterious girl sing, dance and look at me with such...

I sat up frustatied, I needed to see her..or did I? Why did one look have to affect me so badly? It was silly and pointless! I was a newly accepted Doctor, due to work in Seattle and this was my first ever week of the new job. If I messed up the meeting or couldn't come in, I'd be miles behind than the rest of my collegues. I jumped up, grabbed some paracetamol and gulped it down with some water. If I wanted to look and feel human in the morning, I'd better plan in advance. I shifted back into bed, turned over and imeadiantly feel into a deep sleep.

---

_I was in the hall downstairs, it was the end of the first gig and I was just alone. I was desprate to find her. I called her name again, mentally begging for her to come out from her hiding space. I felt a tap on my shoulder - I spun round and she was there, smiling warmly at me. I possitivly beamed back at her. She just kept smiling at me. I took a step forward to pull her into a cuddle, but my hand went staight through her, like water._

_I panniced - why couldn't I touch her? She the frowned deeply at me, her frownline possitivly making a dent in her beautiful rounded face. "Step forward to me" I said, waving my finger. She smiled but didn't move. I frowned "Why can't you?" I whisper._

_"Edward" she spoke, I was shocked - how on earth did she know my name? "Edward" she spoke again, then a tear came down her cheek and fell over her face and onto the marble floor. I followed it and when I looked up again, she was disapeaing. "Don't leave me!" I cried. She shock her head "You can't have, what you never wanted" were her final words and she diapeared complety._

I woke up, with a snap, my alarm clock, bring back into conciousness. I panted, trying to contain my gasps. I got up from my bed, baged on the top of my alarm. It shut up then, as I realised the time: half past 7. Good the meeting was at half 12. I got ready and it was only till quarter past 8 that I emerged from my hotel suite, locked it and went downstairs.

The dream was still ringing in my ears and it wouldn't shake off. I was halfway across the foyer, when I saw her. The actual her - jogging out of the doors. I followed quickly after her. She jogged right round to a little resturant, the worker talking to her. I approuched her slowly. What was I going to say. The man saw me and raised his eyebrows at me. The woman turned and I was once agin greeted by her beautiful face, with her deep chocolate orbs. "Oh" she said and her face went blank. Then she frowned at me (exactly like how she had in my dream) and asked "Have I seen you before?"

_In my dreams, I have_ - I thought but answered " Yes, I was.." but she cut me off. "You were the man who chose the Taylor Swift song!" Appehansion dawned on her. I smiled and she blushed deeply. She stood up and shock my hand " Call me Izzy, before you ask. I hate my stagename." I thought back - she seemed to have grimaced when the loudspeacker had annouched herself - "Ok, nice to meet you Izzy!"

She smiled warmly as ever back - Was I the only man to recieve this treatment? She made me sit down with her and we chatted a lot. I found out that she was single, her favoraie colour was brown (today) and that despite her career, she feels like singing isn't made for her. I argued with her on that point.

"You were made to sing Izzy!" I said exsaperated. "You couldn blow the socks of Taylor Swift with your version of her song!!" She blushed deep beetroot and her skin looked cream against her lovely blue t-shirt. "I'm not that good - " she continued - so modest and selfless. "- I mean I was was really unqualified beforehand, but then Dad forced me to go to law school, but I found it really-"

"Whoa!" I said, putting my hands up. "Law school? When? How? Why?" She thought for a long moment - "I'm not that sure why he didn that. He definatly did it behind my back, spurng it on me when i gratuated and I couldn't belive. I mean why didn't he just tell me?! Thats why I'm not speaking with my father."

I raised my eyebrows "How long ago, did you graduate? I mean - How long ago?" She sighed and played with her iPod's headphones - "Well, I'm 20 - 21 in September and that was when I was .... 18." She hung her head. So she was roughly my age. My god - that also meant she hadn't spoken to her dad for..

"Nearly 3 years?" I asked. She nodded. She seemed ashamed so I decided to to try a subject change. "How long have you been living in Seattle then?" She looked up, and frowned. "Tecnicly - I don't live here - as a club singer, I sometimes move about but..But I've been here for nearly 2 weeks already - Ok, I have an swesome penthouse suite, but you kinda get bored of it for about a week." I gaped. Weeks, not days at the hotel - Poor girl. We continued chatting until we noticed that it was nearly half past eleven. I checked my watch. "Oh shoot!" I muttered. I had half an hour to get to the office, or I'd be dead. Bella nodded in ackolledgelment. "Gotta go? So have I, I need to go to shopping - sadly my assistant wants me to have more -" She cringed. -"_sexy and more alluring _outfits for the performances next week."

I laughed - she had it bad. "But I thought you had it this week?" I was puzzled - "Noope - misstand corrected by Alii, my assistant. I got it wrong. I have a whole free week!" She looked like she was gunna say "Yaaay!" and cheer. She didn't. She smiled back at me and we both stood up. We starred at each other, not wanting to break each other's gaze. I honestly have no idea why I did - but I leaned down and kissed her softley on the cheek. It burned as soon as my lips made contact and I smiled. She looked up and started to say something but stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. But I knew that look. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a card. "My number's on there. See you Izzy!" and I walked away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW - SORRY ITS A SHORTIE CHAPTER! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The True Thing

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 4: The True Thing (CENSORED FOR GOOD REASON)**

**Bella POV**

A whole week had passed since I'd met Edward - and already, I adored him. The sight, the scent and prescence of him made me happy. I'd never been with anybody so kind, flirty and generous as him. He was a good person, proberly too perfect for me to even start to describe. He'd taken me out to a really small but amazing Italian place called _Bella Italia. _He sensed that I loved Italian food and he said my parents choose a good name for me as he told me, I was the most beautiful women he'd ever met. As always - with his compilments, came my deep blushes. That only made him smile deeper. I had asked why and he had simpley replied "Your blush is pretty - Just like your character." Right on que - the blush turned my face into a tomato.

But then when I'd dropped him off some of my home-made gingerbread, something unexpected happened. I remember walking into his hotel room and he turned to me and as normal he gave me a hug. I walked to his counter-top and put down the gingerbread. He sat down and opened the wrappings. He opened and saw the smiley faces on the gingerbread men. I'd also made gingerbread ladies and children. He chuckled and thanked me for the gift. He leaned over and his face was exceptionly close to mine. I contiued to smile dazzed at him. I didn't notice until after it happened, that he was kissing me.

His lips were very soft and seemed quite clear. He didn't whip out his tounge (thank god) but he was a great kisser. I kissed him back with all the emotion I'd been feeling since I'd met him and he was surpised. He pulled back and looked at me, with longing. I held my gaze until I couldn't stand it no longer. I crawled onto his chest, and kissed him urgently. He responed quickly enough. He moved with such passion that I felt like crying. I licked his lips and he licked mine. Then our tounges touched mid-lick. We both stopped and slowly _ever _so slowly, I marched my tounge to his and groaned - full of longing and tension.

Before we both realised it, we were laying ontop of his super kingsized bed. It was luxuary standard softness and felt so right for him. I never do "one stand nights" or sleeping with friends but I didn't think i could contain my longing. I wanted him _in _me and he proberly wanted to as well. I was breathless and asked him, panting "Are we?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You choose." I gaped at him. "I think we shouldn't choose like that. Do you want to as much as I do?" He nodded. I attcked his lips and at the same time, pulled the zip of his jeans. I helped me shift his jeans off. Good god! His legs were as good as his chest. It wa shis turn now. I was wearing a long shirt and he rolled me over to pull down the zip at the back. I blushed as my bright neon pink underwear made him blink. He laughed and motioned to me. I threw my top of, so it was just me in my underwear.

"You need to get more clothes of Edward." I growled. He still had his jacket, t-shirt and shoes on. I crept down his leg, removed his shoes and socks. He lay ontop of me. I shock my head. If we were doing this, might as well do it the whole way. I yanked his jacket off and threw it across the bedroom. Edward seemed to remember that the bedroom door was still open and jumped off me. I yowled palyfully - meowing him to get back. He closed, locked and swipped it with his card, making it lock complety.

What happened next was history.

**This was censored as I was panicked that one of my friend would read (and not understand) that this is meant to be a grown up story. Anyway - its kinda gross at the moment (lolzax) I'l remind you I am a teenager and ectera bla bla bla. But -- if (and this mite be with my otehr stories and more to come) I will make them more grown up (as I grow up) as right now im a teenager writting this while im tucked away at home, ill off school. Sorry - rant over - please review - if your've read the uncensore chapter again lolzaxx ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Unhappy Morning

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 5: Unhappy Morning**

**EDWARD POV**

I remember waking up. Very sore in certain places. I looked round and saw that I was snuggled up to my very beautiful Izzy. She was gazing up at the celing. She was really beautiful, her naked form was breathtaking and for a moment she stared at me. I blinked and she grinned. "Morning" she whispered. I rememberd last night. _Shit! _I had sex with her! And a lot, lot more. I seemed to show my emotions on my face, and hers crumpled with pain. "I don't regret last night Bella - but..." How could I say the words? This wasn't right. To end my beautiful friendship, on a day after the best night of my life. She was waiting. How could I come up with the words? I took a deep breath.

**BELLA POV**

He opened his eyes and I was greeted by his dancing emerald eyes. "Morning" I whispered. His face changed completely. He seemed to remember what had happned. I felt my own face crumple. Did he regret it? Did he....not want me anymore? If so, I was going to give him a piece of my mind. "I don't regret last night Izzy but..." he struggled for words. So I helped him out, my voice turned to ice and my glare frosty - I couldn't belive he was ruining my morning. "But...you just wanted to score and prace around your stupid office and say you'd shagged _Izzybelle_." I spat. I pulled off the covers and huffed into the bathroom, grabbing my clothes of the floor, without another word.

When I came back out of the bathroom, I didn't wait. I stormed out of the suite, not even glancing at Edward. I'd fucking given him my virginity, and a blowjob! Now he was blowing me off! I couldn't belive him! It wasn't like him! But there again...I'd only known him for a week. I was a few footsteps from the door when Edward grabbed my arm. I turned and glared at him. He was only wearing boxers, but my attention was staight on his perfect face. "Don't leave" he whispered. I glared even more "Why?! So you can finger me again or something? Get. Of. Me. Now!" He let go and I stormed out of the room and down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6: Desprate & Hopeless

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 6: Desprate & Hopeless**

**EDWARD POV**

I was such a jack-ass. I'd had the best night of my life, having sex with my gorgeous singer and she thinks I'm a player. Great. Stroming out of my hotel room - great. Acusing me of wanting to seduce and plesaure her more - smashing. Her spit flying onto my face and telling me to leave her alone - why is my life so fucked?

Because she thought I was blowing her off - which I wasn't. This wasn't on. I was going to see if I could talk to her. She'd left about an hour ago. I crept past my brother's rooms, still snoring. Bella's agent, Alice and Jazz were lying asleep on the sofa in each other's arms. I heard groaning from Emmett's room. He was usually the most physical person of us, I'd never slept with anyone before Tanya, but we could never build up to it.

I go past the reception desk and start out to the front doors. I go out and strop dead in my tracks. There was a massive moving lorry, parked on the waiting loading zone, right at the front doors. The words _DanceNation _were written across it. Oh _shit_.

I saw a few workmen, loading pieces of stage and light eqipment into the lorry. What was happening? I dashed back into the foyer and skidded to a stop at the reception desk.

"I was just walking past the doors when I spotted the truck out there? Are the _DanceNation_ peeps packing up?"

The receptionist looked up from her work, noticed who it was and fluttered her eyelashes. "Yees, well the main singer demanded that our trial had ended quicker than we thought. She said she may visit us again though.."

I started to panic. I quickly thought of an excuse. "Urm, I was with the singer, _Izzybelle _I think her name was and she left her bag, with credit cards and her purse in my room. Do you know if she's still here?" I said smoothly.

Her face turned down slightly. "Urm no. Miss _Izzybelle _decided to head out quickly. Best send the credit cards to the credit card company and they'll send them onto her."

I didn't catch what she started to say as the lorry outside had finnished loading. I ran outside and asked one of the men "Where is it you are going? For the next gig I mean."

A fat lardy bloke muttered "This lot? It's going to the warehouse. _DanceNation_ have their own stage sets all over America. This set is for his part of the land. See ya mate" and with that, he climbed into the high cab.

He started the oil engine, put his foot on the gas and headed onwards. I felt my heart drop. What was I going to do about _my _Izzy?

**Seven Years Later & She's Vannished**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FRIST OF THE "4 YEAR LATER" ONES! ALL IN BELLA'S POV EVEN IF ISNT STATED. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Afterward

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 7: Afterward**

**_Seven Years Later..._**

"Mummmy!!!" I heard her yell. Oh dear lord - what now? I got up from the counter and walked up the stairs and into the living room. Then I saw the mess, she'd made. "Oh for goodness sake Nessie!" I half yelled. My darling daughter had decided to decorate my living room, with poster paint and PVA glue. She was covered head to foot in red, blue, brown and green paint, with 2 paintbrushes caught up in her lovely bronze-haired locks. I sighed as her face crumpled.

"Don't you like it Mummy?" she said, her face pouting. I chuckled and walked over to her and gave her a cuddle. "No, you look so pretty when you pout sweetheart. Where is Marcus? Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett will be here any minute. " I asked her. She scrunched up her face in concentration, a thing I remember her father doing. Sigh - her _father_. But I was interupted by the knock ont he door. "Why don't you clean yourself up alright Nessie? Then I can go see who it is." She nodded, gave me a kiss ont he cheek and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I went back down to the bakery, and spotted Roaslie and Emmett from behind the glassed door. I laughed as I opened the door. Emmett had gotton himself a tie with _'I'm a player ....in BASKETBALL_!' on it. He grinned. "You like?" He asked. "I love it!" I laughed. Rose gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" she acknolledged.

"You only went on a month-long holiday." I muttered. _Leaving your son with my daughter as well_. I mentally added. She noticed that as well. "Where is Marcus?" she said and as she did Marcus came running down the stairs. "Marcus!" I scolded "What did I tell you about running down the stairs!" Roaslie laughed, knelt down and opened her arms and her 6 year old son flew into them. She hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent. "Mummy missed you sweetie" she whispered. "Hey!" Emett said. Rose let him go and Emmett grabbed him, swining him round the room.

"Hey! If his shoes fall off and hit anything on the shelf - your paying Emmett!" I warned, watching my shelf of special things. For some reason i felt I needed them in the bakery. Silly but I needed them around. One of the things was proberly my most treseured item. Rose grinned at me. She had long blonde hair, a kind round face and a smile to die for. She and Emmett were very tanned.

"So how your holiday?" I asked walking upstairs and they followed. We went into the living room which my daughter was trying to tidy. Bless her. "Nessie!!" Rose smiled. She jumped and an ear-spliting grin came on her face. "Auntie Rose! Uncle Em!" she screamed, dashing across the room. She too, like her friend flew into her aunt and uncle's arms. I chuckled, Nessie loved her aunt and uncle. But something, someone was missing.

Nessie turned to me "Can't auntie Rose and uncle Emmy stay round for the night?" she did her special puppy eyes. I smiled but thankfully Roaslie answered for me. "Sorry Nessie sweetheart, we only came round to see you and take Marcus home. We'll see you on Thursday ok?" Nessie sighed (again she looks like her dad) and shrgged it off. "Ok thenn!" and she hugged both Emmett and Rose goodbye. She gave Marcus a high five and followed me downstairs as we said goodbye.

"Do people like me just becuase I'm your daughter or becuase I'm me?" she asked, confusing me. I knelt down and kissed her on the nose "They love you because you are you. Your a special little girl!" She smiled warmly and her bright emerald eyes reminded me looking into the eyes of her father - who I seriously missed.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Wet Night

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 8: A Wet Night**

**_Seven Years Later...  
_Edward POV**

I was waiting outside the bakery for Lauren. Also it was raining..and I was very wet. It was a cold Monday evening, _pissing _it down with rain and I was waiting for Lauren in the freezing cold. I got my phone out of my pocket and called 'Lauren'. She wasn't answering until she picked up. "Lauren wwhere arre yo..."

"_I'm sorry but the the person you are calling is unavailiable. Please leave a message after the beep_." her voice machine answered me. Then my phone beeped and switched off. I swore and started to shiver. It was quite late and the only place with lights on was the bakery I was standing outside. It was nearly midnight and the street was empty and unwelcoming. I shurgged, making ym way over to the bakery's 'Closed' sign. I shivered as I knocked on the front door.

It was a glass door but the blind was down. I heard a lock click and then the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. She was slender and had long chestnut brown hair which stunning chocolate eyes. She was wearing dark navy blue pajamas but was hidden by a big fluffy white dressing gown. She gazed at me for a moment before asking "How may I help you, sir?"

I shivvered and the water dripped from my forehead over and into my eyes. I wipped them clear before stuttering "I'm so sorry to disturb you so late but I was wondering if I could use your telephone. My mobile's battery has just died." She nodded and smiled warmly, dazzling me for s moment. She opened the door wider, allowing me to walk in.

The bakery was warm and smelt of delicious warm bread and cakes. I heard a tinkle as she closed the door. "I have a bad feeling that the taxi service would of closed by now, sir. It is a Sunday after all." I looked at her. Something about her was very familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. "Oh" I said blankly. What was I going to do now? "I wonder what I'll do now.." I didn't realise until she started talking, that I'd spoken aloud.

"I have a spare guest room upstairs. You are welcome to stay the night if you wish and then in the morning you could get a taxi. I also have a friend and her and her husband stay over quite often, he keeps spare clothes here. You can borrow them and I could wash and dry the clothes your in at the moment." she genrously offered. I was quite flattered that she'd offer acomadation to a stranger turning up on her doorstep at midnight.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..." I started but she cut me off. "Nonsence - come on, I'll show you." and she turned to walk through a door behind the counter. I took my shoes off and followed her. I followed her up the stairs and into some sort of lounge area. She marched staight across the room to another set of stairs.

When we got to the top of the second set of stairs, I heard snoring, quiet and gentle snores. "Don't mind her, it's just my daughter Nessie." she said. "She's so sweet that she snores like that." she chuckled. She was so amazing and I'd only met her for less than 10 minutes.

She directed me into a room at the end of the hall. "Thank you for allowing me Miss..?" she laughed. "My name's Bella. What's yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her eyes were full of intrest and familiarity. _Where _and _Why _was she like this?!! "My name's Edward - Edward Cullen." Her eyes flashed with some emotion I could tell when I said my name. "I'll see you in the morning then......Edward." and she walked out of the room, leaving me breathless and stunned.

I decided that I might as well make myself at home like she'd said. I had a shower and at last, stopped shivvering. I found some clothes in the chest of drawers and got into bed. I saw that my wet clothes had disapeared. She must of snuck in and got them for me to wash. I smilied and fell staight asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW SORRY ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES! I HAVE CHANGED TE NAME IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OF WHAT BELLA TOLD EDWARD WHO HER NAME WAS. TO EDWARDS MEMORY HER NAME WAS izzy. NOT BELLA. :) JUST SAYING.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sunny Nessie's Goodmornings

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 9: Sunny Nessie's Goodmornings**

**Bella POV**

Shit, shit _shit_! I knew it! I knew it was him the moment I opened the door. I sensed it was him and I was paranoid he'd reconize me from the years apart. Yet, he didn't know. I sighed and got out of bed. I was to sort the Edward problem as soon as possible.

He looked more sexy and alluring in the pouring rain, dripping head-to-foot in water. Being the nice person I was, I allowed him to stay the night, offering him my guest bedroom and ectera. I even had washed him clothes for him.

I couldn't let him see Nessie. She would ask questions, smart questions as she wasn't a stupid or dull child. When situations like this came, she knew just what to ask and sadly, her mummy had to tell her. I decided to put that aside.

I got changed in a red and white pokka dot summer dress **(a/n: link on profile)** and mini white heels. I brushed my hair out, so it was all shiny and smooth running down my back. I did curls for the two front side bits. I closed my bedroom door and knocked on Nessie's door.

"Nessie, sweetheat?" she murmurmed in her sleep, a habit she caught from me. I shoke her slighty, she stirred and opened her dark chocolate eyes - just like mine. She beamed up at me. "C'ome - you have to get ready for school, Nessie. Hope across the hall for a wash and I'll fetch your uniform ok?" she nodded, gave me a hug and ran out.

I found her clothes and laid them on her bed. Her uniform was dark blue, making it cream and pale across her skin. She ran into her room, all clean, her breath fresh and jumped up and down.

"Calm down sweetie." I chuckled as I pulled her nighty off and her school top on her little body. She giggled as I my hands tickled her. I got her changed with her white tights, black school schools with starps. She also wore a medium sized skirt and a soft green cardigan.

She ran out of my room and I was just making her bed when I heard a "Sorry! Mummy!!" I came out of the room with an alarmed look. Edward had walked out of his room and Nessie had pannicked. I knelt down to Nessie and shhed. "Calm down, this is mummy's friend. He's not a burgular or anything sweetheart. Go downstairs, Auntie Rose will be here to pick you up soon." she nodded gave me a hug and ran down the stairs.

"Renesmee Swan!! No RUNNING down the stairs!" I yelled. I turned towards Edward and he was grinning. "Sorry baout frightening your daughter." he aplogized. I shoke my head "Nah, she was just a bit scared. I warned her about starnge men who appear out of thin air into your life without meaning."

He raised his eyebrows and I winked. I turned towards the stairs and I heard him follow. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Nessie eating some Cheerios. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Edward turned to me. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night Bella. I appreciate it. Thank you." he whispered. I smiled warmly.

"It was the least I could do Edward. You can stay for breakfast if you want." he shock his head and smiled sadly. "I'd better be going." I nodded, sad at his early departure. I nodded and he exited the down the stairs, leaving me in wonder.

Then i couldn't stand it. I ran after him and caught him struggling with the lock. I acted like I'd walked rather than run down the stairs and unlocked the door for him and opened it for him. He looked upset?

But before we could move, Nessie came down the stairs and asked "Mummy, where is Auntie Rossie and Uncle Emmy?" I chuckled, Edward remained in the doorway. "Nessie, darling, your as impacient as you were yesterday. They come at half past eight to collect you ok. Its barely even eight. Go upstairs and finnish that English homework you have."

She nodded and turned, but then she turned rounf and held out her hand to Edward. "I'm Nessie Swan - Very nice to meet you!" she sang, while I watched her with pride.

Edward looked at me and I winked. He slowly held out his hand and shoke Nessie's slowly. "I'm Edward, Nessie, nice to meet you too." Then he turned to me.

"How far away do you live?" I asked. He grinned "I live on Greenway Hill. It's about 2 miles to walk and the drive takes me about 5 minutes." I nodded. Why had I asked where he lived?

"Do you play piano?" Nessie suddenly asked. I glared at her, but she didn't notice. I'd told her that her father played piano but noooo she had to ask.

Edward repiled "Yes, I do. Do you?" she nodded. "But we have no piano as mummy cannot afford one." I hissed "Renesmee! Don't go annouching stuff like that to guests or strangers! What did anutie Rose teach you?"

She smiled "Sorry Mummmy!" and ran off. "Sorry about that." I said, sighing. "She's desprate, even at an early age to have a father - yet she's only seven, well nearly seven."

He looked confused. "Why does she want a dad? Aren't you a single parent?" I nodded. "But her Uncle Emmy seems like a father-figure to her in my eyes sometimes. He's the only man apart from you who has walked into that living room up there." I sighed again.

_He just had no CLUE that he was in fact Nessie's dad, no mention that I was "Izzybelle" and the "Izzy" he'd slept with all thoose years ago and run away - only to discover I'd been pregnant. Seven years on, he finds me and sees Nessie - his daughter._

Edward smiled and said "Well .... I'd better find a taxi to take me home. Thank you again for letting me stay here."

"The pleasure was all mine" I whispered and he smiled. He kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the door and alond the street. I watched as he turned, saw me watching and waved. i waved back and he went round the corner.

I slumped to the ground behind the front door and tried to control my breathing.

-----

Half an hour later, after I'd given Nessie the 'No-more-telling-everyone-about-us-ectera' speach, Rose and Emmett walked through the bakery door soon after I'd opened up at half past. They gave me a hug na dcalled Nessie.

Rose turned to em and noticed something different about me. "When I come back - girly talk and I want all the details."

I sighed. Nessie would explain half of it.

"Ok - catch you later then." I said and continued screwing the lid of a jam jar on and put it on a shelf. I sat down on my stool and waited...


	10. Chapter 10: Get A Grip!

_"Ok - catch you later then." I said and continued screwing the lid of a jam jar on and put it on a shelf. I sat down on my stool and waited..._

* * *

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 10: Get A Grip!**

**Edward POV**

When I walked out of the bakery, I felt the urge to turn round and scoop Bella up in my arms. I have no idea why that instint came over me but I felt that it was a good thing to do. But then I remembered that her daughter was there and she seemed quite a clever six year old. She was a beautiful child, no doubt about that. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, just like her stunning mother. And what a mother she was. Calming her child down and knowing exactly what to say. That's the kind of woman who I wished to marry and have children with. _Sigh_.

I grabbed a taxi, about a block away from the bakery. I got him to drive me home so I could change. Lauren would be wondering where I was. She didn't live with me..._yet_. Something I'd been planning to arrange but from the events of meeting that amazing woman, the plan felt foolish. _Lauren is your girlfriend_! I yelled at myself. _Someone to get over Izzy!_ Which was ridculas in many views. I wasn't really _using _Lauren as much as I was when I first started dating her. I'd met her the day after Izzy had fled from the hotel after running into her in the lift.

I'd then left to go back home, only to find that my grief for Izzy was depressing me. I phoned the first women I thought of: Lauren Mallory. Lauren didn't know that I was using her in the first place. She thought that she'd made me turn my head and swoon over her 'hotness'. It annoyed me but I've changed, I've matured. I'm not a 'player' anymore. I had grown 'feelings' for Lauren and at first she'd been an 17 year old slut. I'd caught her several times while we dated, with men in bed, men in the shower, men with their legs wrapped round her....

I stopped, why was I looking at Lauren differently _just_ because that one woman **DID **turn my head and sniff the air hopefully? This was stupid and reckless, I needed to stop. I scooped out my iPod from my jacket's pocket and cursed. It _wasn't _there. I'd proberly left it on the bedside table on the bakery's guest bedroom. My heart stood up a bit, _another chance to see beautiful Bella? TAKE IT_! I growled at myself, making the man driving , twich slightly. This was getting out of hand now.

The taxi was driving along Greenway Hill. "You can drop me off here" I grunted, shoving a $20 bill through the mini window. I stormed out and sighed. My life was being recked again. I knew I should of backpaddled when I had the oppurtuinity!! I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the stiff door. I was surrounded by mail as I stepped into the hallway. There was hundreds of pink and red envolopes with hearts and kisses on them. At least 30 of them!. I scooped them up and and dropped them onto the dining room table. I grabbed a ramdom one and ripped it open:

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You are so sexy  
You know I really want you_

_Lauren x x x _

I sighed and dumped the rest in recycling. What a waste of paper and trees. Lauren had been hinting recently that she wanted to 'do it' with me. What was the fuss? She'd had sex with loads of other guys before and while we were dating. The reason I haven't left her or even so much as hated her, was that I needed her. To heal me. To make me better. Only the attraction of Bella was making Lauren look like a ghost in my eyes. I couldn't get her out of my head.

She'd scream at me sometimes beforehand after I first saw her with Mike Newton - of all blokes and yelled that she had needs and I wasn't fullfilling them. Only now she was hinting that she wanted some sex _from me _for a change - ditching Mike, Tyler and James for me, her _actual _boyfriend. Seeing as I'd only had sex once in my entire life and with the woman, I truley will never stop loving - I was hesitant. She just thought I was scared which is laughable to her.

I went into the kitchen, plugging in my phone to charge and calling Lauren on the home phone.

_"Hello?" _I heard her say.

"Lauren - it's me Edward."

_"Heey Eddie - aren't you ready for me yet?" _I could hear her pout.

"Urmmm" was my only responce.

_"Eddie - a woman needs needs just you guys do. I bet your little man is screaming out for me!"_

I looked down, no he wasn't. "Do you want to meet up later?"

She sounded exicted _"Yeah! Can I meet you in town, y'know just outside that cute little bakery?"_

I gulped but Lauren didn't hear it, "Urm yeah ok."

_"Bye sweetie! Seee you later!" _and she hung up.

_Oh well_, Things can only get better - can't they? I went into my bedroom to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11: Back Again

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 11: Back Again**

**Bella POV**

I was in the bakery when they came back. Rose pulled up next to me behind the till, plonked down and demanded answers. I took my time. I got up, put the coffee machine on and didn't really say anything.

"Isabella Swan!" You will tell me what's wrong right NOW!" she half yelled in humor. I mock galred at her. "Why should I Rosalie McCarthy? It's my business anyway!" She laughed. "Seriously Bella." I nodded and sat down. This was going to take a while.

"You know when I used to be a club singer..about...seven years ago?" She nodded. "Well there was this man who had caught my eye. One thing lead to another and he angered me the morning after we...well you know. I left, cancelling ym scene at the hotel we both were and left. It was only about a week later that I found out that I was..."

"....._pregnant with Nessie_?!" she gasped. I nodded, taking a sip of coffee. It was hard to actully bring forth all the emotios playing amoung my thoughts but at least I was spilling it out to Rose - a friend I could and would trust with my own life.

Rose seemed a bit taken aback. I was amused to see the many expressions run across her features. After about 2 minutes and I'd finnished my coffee, placing it on the counter-top, she regained speech. "So, really Bella?!" she asked in a whisper. I rolled my eyes. "No Rose, I made it all up!" I said, sacasticly. Then when she glared I muttered "Yes, it's true. He's still the handsome man, I've been with."

It was her turn to roll her eyes "He's the ONLY ever guy you've been with!" she said. "Yeah..well..." I trailed off. I didn't know why Edward didn't reconize me. In a way - it hurt. _But maybe_, a voice inside my head said, _maybe - he just used you, like you thought. Maybe he dosen't or didn't ever appreciate Izzybelle_. I sighed and got up. After 10 inutesof general gossiping, Rose had to go to work, leaving me all alone in the bakery.

I decided to tidy the house while I was waiting. I was expecting a delivery today and I would hear the bakery's bell. I went to the guest room and tidyed. I also found an Apple iPod. It was dark blue and had white headphones. I rolled them around it and took it downstairs, and placed it under the counter - just in case he turned up for them - which I doubt he would.

---------

I was just finnishing cleaning the house when I heard the bell above the bakery's door tinkle. I walked downastairs. I'd changed into my tight jeans and red sleeveless top as I'd split paint on my summerdress. I strolled causually.

"Your late" I muttered as I walked behind the desk.

"You were expecting me?" said a very familiar voice. Oh crap.

Edward seemed amused when I looked up, flushing.

"Sorry, I thought you were my ....my boyfriend." I blurted out. Why did I say that?!

A flicker of emotion played across his face and stiffened.

"I'm guessing this is what your for?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

I pulled his iPod from under the desk and onto the desk. He smiled.

"Thanks" he said, picking it up from the counter. I stiffened, he was closer than I thought.

There was an awkward silence until I said "So is that all you came here for?" I asked rudely.

"I would love a silice of cake for my girlfriend, yes." he muttered, not meeting my eyes for some reason. I turned quickly and held back the emotion. Breathe Bella.

"W-which one?" I stuttered slightly. "Lemon Pie please" he whispered, not moving.

I cut him a silece and wrapped it up for him in the brown paper. I had the radio on and 'Starstrukk' by 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry was playing. I was humming along before I realised.

He smiled. "You like this song?" I nodded. "I may be a classic lover, but some general pop dosen't do me harm" I said sliftly.

He nodded "How much?" I shock my head. "You can have it free."

He shock his head and frowned "I'm still a custermer, Bella. To the other people who couldcome in here, nothing happened last night."

He blushed - _aww_. But I flushed as well as it sounded dodgy. Haha.

He took the cake and slid it into his pocket. I smiled warmly and said "It was nice seeing you again E-Edward." He nodded.

"_Last night wasn't the first time we met_" I muttered under my breath. He turned "Pardon?"

"I said, to myself that my friend Rose will be bringing Renesmee home later and I need to do the laundrey" I lied easily. It had become easier to lie over the years.

He rasied his eyebrows and I rasied mine to mirror his. He grinned - he had no idea how much I missed his crookered grin. I sighed mentally.

"Goodbye" I said and he nodded again. "Bye, Bella." and he was out of the door.

I sighed and collasped onto the counter. _What was wrong with me?!!_


	12. Chapter 12: Curiosity

**A Far Cry Of Hope**

**Chapter 12: Curiosity **

**Edward POV**

I was halfway out of door when I remembered. I needed to go back to the bakery, _BEFORE _my date with Lauren. She said she'd meet me around half past two, so if I went at quarter to two, that should give me plenty of time.

I drove myself into town and parked just down the road from the bakery. There was nobody in sight and it seemed a quiet day at the bakery, when I had exited this morning.

My heart was beating faster and faster as I aprouched the door, my pulse was racing. I paused outside the door before going through it. The tinkle of the bell on top of the door made my arrival clear. I hear footsteps and then she walked downstairs, hurring behind the till muttering "Your late."

I whirled, _pardon_? "When were you expecting me?" I asked, playfully. She looked up, realisation dawned on her and she flushed deep marron.

"Sorry, I thought you were my ....my boyfriend." she blurted out. I felt a stab of pain for a weird reason. I shock it off and stiffened.

"I'm guessing this is what your for?" she asked. I raied my eyebrows, wondering what she meant. It all made clear when she pulled from under the counter, my iPod. I smiled and took it. "Thanks" I said, steping forward - not knowing what I'd planned on doing.

I saw her stiffened and I too, noticed how close we were. I felt a tingle of electricity in the air and again, came the familair feeling.

"So is that all you came here for?" she blurted out again, for what I guessed she might of thought was rude. I mentally sighed, stepted back slightly and nodded.

"I would love a silice of cake for my girlfriend, yes." I muttered, looking away. Talking about Lauren seemed quite distubing and un-natural around Bella. She noticed the tension and turned her back to me.

Why did I feel like I was missing something from her? "W-which one?" she stuttered, holding back..._tears? Emotion? Sadness? Grief? Pain?_ This couldn't be about me, I barley knew her.

"Lemon Pie, please" I whispered back. It was then, that the radio started playing '_Starstrukk' _by 30H!3 ft. Katy Perry. I smiled slightly. "You like this song?" I asked, curious.

Her answer surpised me. She grinned a bit too and answered "I may be a classic lover, but some general pop doesn't do me harm."

_Did she just say 'classic lover'?_ One thing we had in common. Maybe I could get on well with her, if I slid the tension away.

"How much?" I asked, getting my wallet out of my pocket. She surpised me, yet again. "You can have it free" she smiled.

"I'm still a custormer, Bella. To the other people who could come in here, nothing happened last night." - _Damm_, I blushed deep red as a tomato, the first in a while. This girl seemed to bringing previous memories into focus without even realising it.

I looked up, she'd flushed as well, grinning all the while still. I reached over, taking the lovely and generous looking slice, tugging it into my pocket.

"It was nice seeing you again E-Edward." she mumered again. I nodded. I turned -

I heard her mutter under her breath, something about _"last-night-not-first-met." _I turned round again, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Pardon?" I asked.

"I said, to myself that my friend Rose will be bringing Renesmee home later and I need to do the laundrey" she recited quite easily. I knew immeadiently, that she was lying. She just had 'the look' that AGAIN - was so bloody familiar!!

"Goodbye" she said bruterly, but still grinning. I nodded, rasing my eyebrows and walked out of the door before saying "Bye, Bella." The door tingkled behind me and I turned round. Bella had her head in her hands.

Curiosity roared inside me, demanding me to crash the door open and demand to talk to her and get my answers. Other feelings were there as well but I couldn't reconize them.

Puzzled, I continued out into the street. I went into the cafe next to the bakery and Lauren was smoking outisde. It was a nice enough day for her to wear her very bright pink mini-dress, low hanging cleavage and breasts.

I mentally groaned - _why?!! _I screamed at myself. _Why put all this effort, when she could buy herself a better home of pet to keep her company?_ I hated that she was alone except when she went out boozing with her friends and hanged out with me....who was I freakin kidding?

She was _always _with someone. My point: _why waste the money she earned? _It seemed pointless. She's been kicked out of one of her houses, due to missing paying _three months rent in a row _so she could buy some killar heels!! Even my sister Alice - would have more sense than that! But there again: Alice depised Lauren Mallory. I didn't blame her sometimes.

Lauren spotted me "Heey Sex-Toy!" she purred, jumping up and flinging her amrs round my head, pushing me towards her, our lips making painfully annoying contact. Her fake, plastic lips moved with mine - _well not really..._

It was proberly about after two minutes, then we pulled away. Her features were all featured to be: a _slapper_. I didn't understand why I clinged to her. _Why?!! _I screamed at myself again. _Why? When I could have better? Like...Bella?_ I snapped out of my line of thought. Bella would _never _think of me more than a friend, if I was that lucky. _Though that spark...._

Lauren smacked me round the face, only half-playfully. It still hurt. I glared and she giggled. We spent the lunch talking about, well she spent it talking,_ VERY LOUDLEY _about the _sex-problem_ I had._ Sex-Problem?_ I felt insulted and embarrassed to be with her half the time.

I tunned her out and my mind played to Bella. Her _beautiful _brown eyes, her _silky _chestnut hair and_ mouth-watering _smile. She was _stunning_, even though I noticed she wore no make-up. I liked a woman who didn't mind as much about make-up (Lauren being the total _oppisite_).

Lauren then started complainning she was starving. I pulled out the Lemon Pie cake and she spat out her first mouthful. "Ugh! That's flith on a plate!" she spat. "Gross!!" I however, happily ate the pie. It seemed quite tasty to me. Maybe I could make it more often as I could pop into the bakery on the way to work to say_ hi...._

I mentally sighed again. My life was so _screwed _at the moment. I was seemed to be falling for a girl I barley knew. At least: _I thought so..._

* * *

**I'm sorry for errors and the long-time period of chapters. I'm tiring to get deeper into their emotions and figure it out properly. **

**Edward is confused, Bella is unhappy. **

**She knos, he can't remember/dosen't realise it's her.**

**Some love story - I LOVE it !!! Hahaha xxx**

**Please review! :)**


	13. IMPORTANT!

I really am very sorry but all TWILIGHT & HARRY POTTER fanfictions that I was doing are now postponed - writting it here as you may not have seen my profile.

I aplogize about the lateness - not sure when they will pick up again as I'm inspired by the other stories.

You could read some of the newer ones until I get myself sorted and find my hat!- (lol)

Sorry and once again thank you for being pacient.

PS: COPYRIGHT NOTICE ON MY PROFILE, I SHALL REPEAT IT HERE JUST IN CASE YOU DID NOT SEE IT :p

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW - IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY OF MY 'KEY' IDEAS FROM STORIES (AND HELP) THEN PLEASE NOTIFY ME AND MENTION ME ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OR SOMETHING AS I LIKE TO BE APPRECIATED - JUST WANT TO GET THE MESSAGE OUT AND CLEAR - BASICALLY THIS IS MY COPYRIGHT NOTICE ;P CHEERS GUYS!**


End file.
